


Welcome Home

by minkmix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: Kakashi just got back from a long mission.





	Welcome Home

Kakashi didn't covet many things. But he loved Iruka's smile.

He lay back against the over stuffed sofa and bit down on his stitched up wrist. His stitched up side ached too. The medi nin were good but not that good. If Iruka's mouth was the reward for a mission he'd do one more million. In a row.

One look gave him the sight of Iruka taking his time. He moved over his cock like his favorite ice cream cones. He didn't want to but when Iruka lifted one of his thighs to get it all in deeper Kakashi let out a moan that embarrassed himself. Iruka paused and looked up with a long lick and suck, his mouth wet and his honey brown eyes doing all the smiles all over again.

There was a strong knock on the front door.

Naruto.

Iruka did the worst thing possible by stopping.

"...you have training today.." Iruka muttered before he got back to work.

Kakashi was offended. "...and..?

Iruka didn't answer. His mouth was full.

His hands gripped the sides of the couch and he felt himself start to shudder.

"Not ..yet." Iruka gasped. Another thigh was brought up to Kakashi's chest and he was swallowed whole.

"...yes... sensei..."

There was no more of this. Kakashi sat up, grabbed Iruka by the waist and pulled him right on top of his lap. He was well worked and it slid right in. It was Iruka's time to moan. He pounded up until both their voices drown out the constant knocks on the door. Sakura was out there. Probably Sasuke too.

"..t-..-training... _uh!_ " Iruka said in a pant into his shoulder.

"...tomorrow..."

He pushed up as hard as he could landing them both harder on the floor. Iruka's hands were locked in his hair and rode him back.

"...maybe next year." Kakashi declared.


End file.
